makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Gilius Thunderhead
Bio Gilius Thunderhead lived in the mines of Wolud with his family and the rest of the dwarvern tribe. Upon Death Adder's initial rise to power, Gilius's twin brother was killed by a group of Death Adder's soldiers. Seeking revenge, Gilius Thunderhead left the mines of Wolud and took up arms against Death Adder and his dark forces. Movelist Special Attacks *Thunder Current: Gilius charges electricity on his axe and he quickly shoots out a stream of lightning at the opponent. *Dwarf Tackle: Gilius rushes forward, using his head as a battering ram to tackle the opponent. Afterwards, he swings his axe upwards to uppercut the opponent into the air. *Beast Rider: Gilius jumps up and a random beast (depending on the button) appears as Gilius rides on it. **Chicken Leg (Light) - The Chicken Leg spins around and sweeps the ground with it's tail. **Red Dragon (Medium) - The Red Dragoon shoots out a strong straight fireball at the opponent. **Blue Dragon (Heavy) - The Blue Dragon shoots out a breath of fire down on the ground. *Falling Sky: Gilius strikes his axe into the ground and a giant rock will fall down from the sky immediately. The button differs where the rock will fall and land. Hyper Combos *Thunder Wave: Gilius brings out a magic vial and tosses it in the air while saying "Feel the skies of furry!" then suddenly waves of thunder strikes across the ground, damaging the opponent on-contact. *Tumbling Destruction: Gilius slams his axe into the ground while shouting out "Behold!" then suddenly a row of rocks will first drop out of the sky and then suddenly float in mid-air, spinning around rapidly to damage the opponent on-contact. *Golden Axe: Gilius shouts out "Give me strength!" as he raises his axe up in the air, it becoming into an Golden Axe after lightning strikes it. His attacks become stronger for 10 seconds. *Elemental Shatter (Lvl. 3): Gilius raises his axe up into the air, shouting out "Know my strength!" as he shoots lightning at the opponent. If it hits, he slams his axe on the ground to summon rocks from the sky, circling around before suddenly closing themselves to trap them. Gilius then rides on a Blue Dragon and it breathes a huge fire breath to heat up rocks into lava. Gilius then throws 3 magic vials up into the air and then suddenly a giant bolt of lightning will strike onto the fiery rock, exploding on-contact and dealing massive damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Gilius is seen riding on a Chicken Leg, he then jumps off and the beast runs away. Gilius then pulls out his axe, saying "Feel the strength that I push into the swing of my axe!" *Taunt: Gilius raises his fist up in the air, saying "Hoho, is that all?" *Victory Pose: Gilius raises his axe up in the air in victory, saying "That is what you get for judging me by my size." before sitting down when a sudden bonfire is placed right in-front of him. *Gilius's rival is Leo. **His alternate rival is Sir Arthur in Sega vs. Capcom X. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter